The Heart Never Lies
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: "We are the lovers. If you don't believe me then just look into my eyes". É o casamento de Lily Evans e James Potter, o ambiente propício para que Sirius e Marlene resolvam suas desavenças antes da Primeira Guerra Bruxa realmente começar. Seriam eles capazes de dizer o que realmente sentem um pelo outro?
1. Capítulo 1

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

**Capítulo 1**

Era o dia especial de Lily Evans, sua melhor amiga. Em poucas horas, ela se tornaria Lily Evans Potter. Era bizarro pensar daquela maneira, já que Marlene McKinnon lembrava como se fosse ontem do quanto Lily repeliu James a todo custo. Foram quase sete anos da sua vida dentro da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts tentando evitar que os dois se matassem. Lembrava dos gritos, dos constrangimentos e do dia que a ruiva finalmente aceitara o convite do _Potter_ - como costumava chamá-lo em seus momentos de frustração - para sair. Ao ouvir a notícia dos próprios lábios da garota ruiva, sentiu-se contente por ela, pois já estava mais do que na hora dela parar de reprimir o que sentia pelo rapaz.

E, naquele dia, Lily estava a caminho da sua felicidade e Marlene compartilharia aquele momento sendo uma das madrinhas do casamento. Era realmente uma tamanha responsabilidade assumir aquele papel, ainda mais quando dividiria o altar ao lado de Sirius Black, seu desafeto número um durante seus estudos em Hogwarts. A tarefa seria difícil, pensava Marlene, pois teria que aturar a insolência que ainda permanecia enraizada no rapaz durante toda a cerimônia. Só Merlin saberia se ela conseguiria sobreviver ao lado do grande ego que ele possuía. Mesmo crescidos, formados e envolvidos em uma guerra bruxa, o melhor amigo de James Potter continuava a abordá-la com cantadas bregas e exclamações cheias de segundas intenções. Marlene não se importava mais como antes, até prolongava algumas brincadeiras para não continuar sendo considerava a mesma chata que procurava os mesmos motivos para repeli-lo.

Marlene estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix e só escutava os murmúrios que vinham dos corredores. Embora todos estivessem unidos contra o maior bruxo das trevas, Voldemort, e seus Comensais da Morte, os membros ainda temiam que algo ruim acontecesse. Principalmente naquele dia. Tudo porque James e Lily eram alvos marcados pelos inimigos e, a festança em volta do casamento dos dois, poderia ser um atrativo para gerar possíveis duelos. No começo e para evitar qualquer problema, James almejou uma cerimônia simples e discreta, mas Alice Prewett - a outra madrinha -, não admitiu que seus amigos trocassem alianças e fizessem seus juramentos para toda a vida, sem uma merecida comemoração.

Era estranho celebrar um momento feliz depois de tantas coisas desagradáveis que havia visto. Marlene sentia que seu dever com a comunidade bruxa ganhava mais responsabilidade a cada dia e, mesmo que fosse muito corajosa, temia pela sua segurança e da sua família. Por isso mesmo deixou de viver com os pais, firmando moradia na sede ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Dorcas. Os quatro cuidavam da organização do lugar, e trocavam poucas palavras um com o outro. Era até raro eles se encontrarem ao mesmo tempo, pois se revezavam nas rondas noturnas.

Por mais que se sentisse afetada por aquela situação sombria, Marlene não abaixou a cabeça. Gostava de quando os outros membros da Ordem a encaravam estupefatos e cheios de orgulho quando ela reagia a alguma situação de maneira inesperada ou brandia a varinha sem pensar se conseguiria vencer um duelo com Comensais da Morte. A morena sabia que estava se arriscando demais, mas não se daria ao luxo de permitir que as pessoas mais queridas da sua vida se machucassem ou até mesmo morressem.

E, o tratamento para aquele dia, não seria muito diferente. Tudo deveria dar certo. Alice e Frank, mesmo sendo os outros padrinhos do casamento por parte de James, não ficariam no altar. Eles ficariam nos arredores da igreja por serem uma dupla de aurores, ao lado de Kim Shacklebolte e Agredir. Um plano de segurança foi bolado visando à segurança de James e Lily. Era uma oportunidade do casal oferecer uma nova onda de esperança para aqueles que não acreditavam que o lado do bem sairia vitorioso daquele conflito. E eles mereciam uma cerimônia feliz.

Dando um longo suspiro, Marlene se encarou no espelho. Levou o pincel com uma fina camada de blush nas bochechas, tentando aliviar um corte em seu rosto. Havia duelado com os Travers na noite anterior, depois que deixara a sede para fazer sua vigilância, e ignorou as juras de morte lançadas pelos dois Comensais. Ser marcado para morrer era algo que o grupo contra Voldemort lidava todos os dias, e com ela não era muito diferente.

Os pelos do pincel tocou seu rosto com gentileza. Com quase vinte anos, Marlene não estava abatida por causa da guerra. Se preocupava, mas não deixava a vaidade de lado, mantendo uma boa aparência. Seus cabelos longos e negros estavam soltos, caindo sobre os ombros em camadas onduladas. Seus olhos verdes estavam destacados com um forte delineador preto e o vestido salientava cada curva de seu corpo, por mais discreto e simples que fosse. Ela estava perfeita para quem tinha duelado em menos de 24 horas e ficado ferida, com direito a algumas horas de sono depois do ocorrido.

Conferindo mais uma vez o visual no espelho, ela ouviu dois toques na porta. Consultou o relógio que ganhara de seus pais quando criança sobre o criado mudo e viu que o horário de Lily se tornar sra. Potter se aproximava. Por mais que estivesse muito feliz pela amiga, aquele céu escuro e tenebroso gerava uma ponta de melancolia e medo. Não só nela como em qualquer um que lutava pela sua vida naquele tempo de trevas.

O salto ecoou pelo soalho acompanhado pelo farfalhar do vestido. Marlene abriu a porta, sem pressa, e deu de cara com Sirius. Ele já vestia o terno de cor preta, o que realçava ainda mais seus olhos cinzas. Ela abafou um suspiro ao encará-lo e permitiu que ele entrasse no quarto, fazendo questão em manter a porta aberta.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sirius, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social. - Remus me contou que você duelou a noite passada.

Marlene voltou até a penteadeira surrada e pegou sua bolsa prateada, muito discreta para a ocasião. Conferiu se tudo estava nos conformes, inclusive se sua varinha estava em perfeito estado para ser usada, caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Eu estou bem - disse ela, silenciando logo em seguida. Não conseguia trocar mais do que duas ou três palavras com Sirius. Depois que saíram de Hogwarts, eles pararam de brigar como duas crianças, focando-se na batalha que enfrentavam todos os dias. Por serem melhores amigos de James e Lily deram trégua um ao outro, e faziam o possível para não discutirem. Isso só acontecia quando um determinado assunto valia realmente à pena.

- Não vou perguntar se você quer conversar, pois você não abriria a boca para mim.

Marlene respirou fundo sentindo dificuldade em expelir o ar. Fechou a bolsa e virou-se para Sirius.

- Não temos muito que conversar, Sirius.

Sirius a encarou com um ar pesaroso. Queria ajudá-la mais, compartilhar alguma coisa, nem que fosse um dos inúmeros chocolates que Remus trazia para tentar animar o pessoal. Marlene havia amadurecido de maneira instantânea assim que se viram longe das regras da escola e sentia uma ponta de orgulho dela. Ela atuava como se fosse uma auror e duelava como se fosse o último dia de sua vida. Levar em consideração suas novas qualidades poderia ter colaborado para que ele a esquecesse, mas o homem sabia que ainda alimentava sentimentos pela jovem que nunca deu indícios se o sentimento era recíproco.

- Você pode me testar - desafiou Sirius sentando-se na cama. - Ainda temos tempo. Remus não está pronto.

Marlene não estava a fim de conversar. Ela sentia seus pulmões se espremerem, deixando-a com falta de ar toda vez que queria desabafar seus problemas, e sempre travava quando achava que não tinha com quem conversar. Sua relação com Lily se resumia a cartas quilométricas, mas isso não significava que ambas desabafavam tudo uma para o outra. Elas viviam em um novo tempo, um tempo em que a discrição era muito valiosa para sobreviver no final do dia. Aquela batalha era sempre colocada à frente para justificar o desequilíbrio emocional dos bruxos, principalmente quando se tratava daqueles que faleciam no campo de batalha. Mas a verdade é que Marlene ainda se sentia sufocada por causa dos seus sentimentos por Sirius e com a falta de coragem em aceitar para si que, dividir um cubículo ao lado dele, mexia com sua sanidade.

- Não tenho nada a falar, Sirius. Por que insiste? - perguntou ela voltando a se olhar no espelho.

- Com quem você duelou ontem? - perguntou Sirius ainda sentado.

- Com os Travers - respondeu a morena com certa dificuldade. O modo como eles a juraram de morte ainda a assombrava toda vez que ficava quieta o suficiente para lembrar-se do ocorrido.

- Os dois? - Sirius ficou-se de pé com um salto.

- Sim, com os dois.

Sirius caminhou até ela a passos lentos. Não queria assustá-la, pois sabia como funcionava os mecanismos de defesa de Marlene.

- Fiquei com inveja agora - revelou Sirius de maneira monótona.

Marlene deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios.

- Sirius, você e seu dom de falar porcaria.

- Eu só estou sendo sincero. Eu nunca duelei com dois Comensais da Morte ao mesmo tempo. A única pessoa que adora me perseguir é minha prima. Acho que já virei o fetiche preferido dela.

Marlene se virou e apoio as mãos sobre a penteadeira. Sirius não estava muito próximo dela, mas o espaço que existia entre eles era suficiente para lhe tirar o fôlego. O mesmo pensou o rapaz, que sentiu suas mãos suarem de ansiedade dentro dos bolsos.

- Bellatrix realmente te adora. Acho que é um amor frustrado o que ela sente por você - comentou Marlene, despreocupada. Já havia presenciado um dos duelos de Sirius com a prima. Eles adoravam se cortejar com a varinha em punho antes de partirem para as azarações.

- Você acha? - perguntou Sirius enrugando a testa. - Isso seria muito amor frustrado para uma pessoa.

- Isso justificaria o porque dela ter virado Comensal da Morte.

- Pode até ser que você tenha razão - afirmou Marlene com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eles ficaram quietos, se observando. Sirius notara a pequena marca no rosto de Marlene e sentiu seus pés o levarem para mais próximo dela.

- Você tem um corte no rosto...

Sirius daria um próprio tapa na testa pelo comentário idiota. Ainda agia como uma lontra e perguntava-se até quando isso aconteceria.

- É, eu sei. Presente dos Travers. - Marlene levou a mão ao rosto. Sentiu um pequeno ardor com o toque. - Dá para ver muito?

- Não! - respondeu Sirius com sinceridade. - É que simplesmente noto qualquer detalhe de diferente em você.

Marlene sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Sirius percebeu a reação da jovem e levou o dedo indicador até a ferida em seu rosto. Traçou caminho por ele com delicadeza, fazendo-a ficar dura e apreensiva com o toque.

- Vou pedir ao Remus para fazer alguma poção para que isso suma. - Sirius abaixou o dedo e voltou a colocar a mão no bolso. - Você é muito metida para ir ao casamento da sua melhor amiga com o rosto marcado.

Marlene empurrou Sirius pelo ombro sem muita força. Esboçava um sorriso e isso fez o sangue dele borbulhar. Poderia fazer uma besteira, ele sabia, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia se arrepender dela para sempre.

- É meu novo charme - disse Marlene dando de ombros. - Cicatrizes são sensuais.

- Eu tenho uma nas costas quer ver?

Marlene fez uma careta.

- Esse não é o momento apropriado para você ficar pelado aqui, Sirius. - Marlene desconversou, divertida. - Sei que é seu sonho fazer um_ strip-tease _para mim, mas acho que você poderia escolher outra garota.

- Se você quiser, posso te incitar um pouco. Só para você ficar na vontade.

Sirius fez menção de tirar a gravata e Marlene logo o impediu que fizesse isso. A missão tinha sido bem sucedida, pois as mãos dela estavam sobre as dele fazendo com que os dois ficassem próximos o suficiente para se beijarem. Marlene podia sentir o hálito de menta do rapaz em direção aos seus lábios e seu peito começou a arfar com ferocidade. Suas pernas cederam quando ele afastou seus cabelos dos ombros, deixando-a incapaz de exercer qualquer movimento para se afastar de perto dele. Quando ele dera mais um passo para frente para dar sua cartada final, dois toques ecoaram no quarto, denunciando duas batidas na porta trazendo os dois de volta a realidade.

- Pode...Pode entrar! - disse Marlene com a garganta seca, voltando a se recostar na penteadeira.

Remus surgiu totalmente descabelado. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e ele enfrentava uma briga com a própria gravata.

- Vem cá! - disse Marlene o chamando com a mão. Remus se aproximou e ela começou a ajustar a gravata e a gola da camisa dele.

- Se eu soubesse disso, teria vindo todo mendigo para você me arrumar, Lene - brincou Sirius sabendo que ela ficaria constrangida. Ainda mais depois do que acabara de acontecer entre os dois.

- Sim, claro, daí te enforcaria com a gravata. O que você acha disso? - indagou Marlene, evitando seu olhar. Seus dedos encontravam dificuldade em dar o nó na gravata de Remus, pois as mãos tremiam. Ainda estava desconcertada pelo pequeno momento que dividiu com Sirius.

- Você não faria isso - disse Sirius em um tom presunçoso. Conseguiu atrair o olhar de Marlene por alguns instantes.

- Faria sim - disse Marlene sacudindo a cabeça como se precisasse de foco para finalizar o nó na gravata de Remus. - Pronto! Acho que está ótimo.

Remus se esgueirou até o espelho e alinhou a gravata na gola da camisa. Pela primeira vez, se sentiu decentemente vestido já que nunca se importou tanto com seu visual.

- Está ótimo mesmo. - Remus sorriu para sua imagem no espelho e virou-se para Marlene e Sirius. - Agora podemos ir!

- Sim, podemos - disse Sirius dando uma olhada de esguela para Marlene, sem resposta. Pelo visto, ela ficaria na defensiva a noite inteira. - Teremos que aparatar no beco lá fora. O local já foi checado e está seguro.

Marlene e Remus menearam a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu vou na frente - disse Remus caminhando até a porta. Ele sabia muito bem que deixar Sirius e Marlene a sós era a regra número um da casa. - Preciso pegar o presente de casamento. Encontro vocês lá embaixo.

Marlene quase berrou para que ele ficasse, mas sua garganta travara. Ela sabia que não tinha presente de casamento nenhum, pois todos foram enviados via coruja três dias antes para a casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow. Sirius ainda tinha o olhar sobre ela, atiçando suas veias, provocando a sensação de calor que dominou seu corpo inteiro. Para se recompor, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e saiu de perto do rapaz que fez questão de segui-la.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ela não se virou, passou pela porta e começou a descer as escadas com Sirius nos calcanhares.

- Pode - consentiu ela sem emoção alguma na voz.

- Até quando você vai continuar a me repelir desse jeito?

A morena parou no meio do degrau e virou-se para ele. Afastou os cabelos que insistiam em cobrir seu rosto e o encarou. Seu coração batia forte e, mais uma vez, ao olhar para ele, seus sentimentos vieram à tona resultando na incapacidade de falar qualquer coisa.

- Sirius, não é momento para isso. Lily e James nos esperam.

- E quando será o momento, Marlene? - insistiu Sirius descendo os degraus que faltavam para ficar a um patamar acima dela. - Hein?

- Quando a guerra acabar - respondeu Marlene, confusa. Nem ela acreditava que tinha acabado de dizer tamanha besteira. Para sua sorte, Sirius riu deixando-a constrangida.

- Quando a guerra acabar? - repetiu ele entre risos. - Só você, McKinnon, para me fazer rir.

- Isso não é piada - retrucou ela, séria.

- Então é o quê? - Sirius cruzou os braços e a encarou. - Já saímos da escola, Lene, e nos tratamos pelo primeiro nome. James e Lily vão se casar. Ela está grávida. Eles estão felizes.

- E o que isso tem a ver com nós dois? - perguntou Marlene apertando sua bolsa com mais força.

- Nós podemos nos casar e podemos ser felizes. Só basta você querer.

Sirius cruzou o caminho dela e partiu até a porta. Marlene permaneceu estática no degrau sentindo a raiva lhe consumar aos poucos. Uma das coisas que aprendera com Lily era não se deixar levar pelas emoções, mas estava sendo difícil. Renegar o que sentia por Sirius era mais desafiador do que duelar com dois Comensais da Morte ao mesmo tempo. Conviver com ele todos os dias era mais pesaroso, pois tinha que observá-lo caminhar pela casa, ouvir sua voz e sua risada e não poder fazer nada a respeito. O sentimento lhe consumava a ponto de achar que iria enlouquecer.

Sem escolha, terminou de descer os degraus e largou a casa que foi selada automaticamente por magia. Foi ao encontro de Remus e Sirius que a aguardavam trocando poucas palavras.

- Nos vemos daqui a alguns segundos - disse Remus empolgado. Marlene sentia uma compulsão em querer apertá-lo por agir sempre de maneira tão fofa.

- Até lá...

Marlene não disse nada e não esperou Sirius terminar sua frase. Apenas aparatou. Já em Godric's Hollow, ela nem olhara para trás para saber se os dois rapazes estavam bem. Seguiu o curso dos convidados até alcançar a parte de trás da igreja. Não foi muito difícil encontrar Lily, pois havia um número razoável de garotas rodeando uma pequena porta. Precisava falar com a amiga, mesmo que tivesse que soltar um _bombarda_ para dispersar todo mundo.

Com dificuldade, ela se desviou das pessoas, meio impaciente. Ao chegar onde queria, bateu na porta e aguardou. A única pessoa que a entenderia naquele momento trágico era Lily. Ninguém mais.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

**Capítulo 2**

Marlene podia ouvir passos e o farfalhar do que provavelmente seria o vestido de noiva de Lily no soalho. As sombras pareciam agitadas, pois perambulavam de um lado para o outro. Quando a porta se abrira, não se surpreendeu ao ver Alice com as bochechas rosadas e com os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade. Havia casado recentemente e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela também estava grávida. Por causa dessas pequenas semelhanças, Marlene questionou inúmeras vezes porque a sra. Longbottom não tinha sido escolhida para ser a madrinha de Lily e não a de James.

À primeira vista, parecia tudo uma armação dos noivos para que Sirius e ela ficassem lado a lado no altar. O rapaz era o melhor amigo de James desde que se encontraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória no primeiro ano e ela era uma das melhores amigas de Lily. No meio de tantas, Marlene tinha sido a escolhida. Era uma honra, ela sabia, mas a morena carregava a sensação de que a escolha foi proposital, para que fosse garantido mais um momento de alta tensão ao lado do homem que fazia seu coração bater estranhamente mais forte.

Mesmo com o convite, Marlene temia pela segurança não só de Lily, mas de Alice também. Ambas faziam parte da profecia pronunciada por Sibila Trelawney que dizia que aquele que derrotaria o Lord das Trevas nasceria no final do mês de Julho e seus pais o enfrentariam três vezes. O problema é que o casal Longbottom e o futuro casal Potter já tinham se encontrado com V_ocê-Sabe-Quem_ pessoalmente. A única diferença é que Alice e Frank tinham dois duelos pesando sobre os ombros.

Isso era um fator importantíssimo que a fazia se preocupar ainda mais com as duas amigas durante a cerimônia de casamento. Marlene também sabia que Sirius estava preocupado com James, ao ouvir uma conversa íntima entre ele e Remus. A morena considerava as duas jovens como suas melhores amigas e não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem nenhuma delas. Emmeline e Dorcas também faziam parte do círculo de amizade e também estavam apreensivas. Naquele momento, provavelmente, elas estariam do lado de fora como damas de honra, em alerta com relação a qualquer movimento estranho. Marlene sabia que não podia bancar a boba e deixar que suas amigas corressem risco de vida, pois prometeu que as protegeriam, qualquer fosse o custo.

- Até que enfim! Lily está tendo um ataque de nervos. - Alice sorriu e dera um abraço afetuoso em Marlene.

- Por que? - respondeu Marlene por entre os cabelos espessos da amiga, retribuindo o abraço com certa força.

- Petúnia não vem.

Marlene entrou no pequeno cômodo. Lily estava sentada, se abanando, desolada. Quando a ruiva viu a amiga, levantou-se rapidamente envolvendo-a em outro abraço forte.

- Graças à Merlin que você está aqui - disse Lily apertando a amiga. - Quero matar a Túnia.

- Desculpa a demora, mas tive um pequeno problema. - Marlene tentou escapar dos braços de Lily, pois o vestido a pinicava e o abraço começava a fazê-la ficar sem ar.

- Problema? - indagou Alice, com a testa enrugada.

Marlene apontou para seu rosto e mostrou o corte, fazendo as amigas abrirem a boca, chocadas.

- Você não duelou com nenhum filho da mãe ontem, né? - perguntou Lily muito séria. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de indignação. Ela era muito militante à favor de Dumbledore, principalmente por ter claro em sua mente que Voldemort preferia aniquilar os sangues-ruins. Pessoas como ela.

- Duelei e foi meio difícil me safar - contou Marlene olhando de uma para a outra. - Mas deu tudo certo, eu estou bem.

Alice e Lily envolveram Marlene em um forte abraço conjunto.

- Ninguém vai te machucar, Lene, te prometo - garantiu Lily soltando a amiga com os olhos cheios d'água. - Ninguém machuca minha amiga, hunf!

- Não chore, vai borrar a maquiagem - alertou Marlene colocando a mão sobre o véu da amiga. - E não precisa prometer nada, ficaremos bem. Somos mais fortes do que esses bruxos das trevas que acham que converterão o mundo à causa deles.

Lily sorriu confiante e foi até o espelho checar se a maquiagem ainda estava em perfeito estado.

- Nervosa? - perguntou Marlene indo até ela.

- Um pouco! - Lily voltou a ocupar a cadeira que estava sentada anteriormente. - É meio surreal. James e eu. Nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria.

- Nós também não - disseram Alice e Marlene em uníssono.

Lily dera um riso abafado e pegou na mão das amigas.

- Obrigada por estarem aqui, de verdade. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês - disse Lily com profunda honestidade e gratidão.

- Nada de melodrama nesse momento, sra. Potter - brincou Alice entre risos. - Marlene e eu sempre soubemos que James era sua alma gêmea. Você que gostava de bancar a durona o tempo inteiro. Uma hora alguém tinha que ceder.

Marlene sentiu seus músculos contraírem ao ouvir o que Alice dissera. Devia ter feito uma careta tão grotesca a ponto de atrair a atenção de Lily que a fitou com extremo interesse.

- Meninas, preciso falar uma coisa. - Marlene umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo ao encontrar os olhos de Lily. - Mas não me caçoem.

Alice e Lily ficaram caladas esperando Marlene contar o que acontecera.

- Sirius e eu compartilhamos uma cena meio estranha - começou Marlene ganhando toda a atenção das duas amigas.

- Como assim? - indagou Alice extremamente curiosa.

Marlene soltara um suspiro. Falar sobre Sirius nunca foi uma tarefa fácil. Ainda mais agora que os dois tinham passado da fase da adolescência. Embora estivessem quase na casa dos vinte anos, ela se sentia como uma mulher de 30, devido as tamanhas responsabilidades que carregava todos os dias. Continuar a agir cheia de insegurança quando falava do melhor amigo de James era o mesmo que reviver os momentos que trocava farpas com ele pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo, meninas. - Marlene alisou os pequenos cachos bem feitos do seu cabelo. - Hoje eu estava terminando de me arrumar e ele entrou no meu quarto.

- Assim? Sem pedir? - perguntou Lily abismada.

- Ele bateu antes. Sirius aprendeu a ter educação - disse Marlene dando um meio sorriso. - Enfim, ele entrou no meu quarto e ele começou a fazer perguntas sobre meu duelo com os Comensais da Morte e tudo mais, e...

- Os Comensais da Morte? - perguntou Alice com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Foram os irmãos Travers.

Alice e Lily se entreolharam.

- Sirius te salvou? - perguntou Lily imaginando a cena. Marlene teria um ataque cardíaco se isso acontecesse.

- Não. Eu aparatei bem a tempo de um ataque fatal. - Marlene endireitou-se respirando fundo. - Sirius começou com as gracinhas dele, sabem? E eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu depois. Eu fui até ele, impedi-lo de tentar fazer o que for que ele quisesse, e me exaltei. Demais! Eu... Er...Toquei nele. A gente ficou perto demais e...

- Se beijaram? - interrompeu-a Alice, esperançosa.

- Não. Remus bateu na porta.

- Ahhhhh!

Lily e Alice deram tapinhas no ar, inconformadas. A relação de Marlene e Sirius sempre foi conturbada, mas por motivos muito diferentes se comparados com o desafeto inicial que insistiu em separar James e Lily. James manteve a cara de pau durante sete anos da sua vida para conquistar a ruiva. Mudou de comportamento, ficou mais amigável e esqueceu-se da existência de Snape. Sirius não havia feito nada disso. Continuava insolente e encrenqueiro e fazia questão de manter seu posto de mulherengo, devastando o coração de todas as mulheres que aceitavam passar uma noite com ele. Marlene não conseguia confiar nele por causa desse temperamento sensual que ele emanava de seu corpo sem muito esforço. Viverem na mesma casa era um desafio que jamais pensou que passaria.

- Não façam isso - pediu Marlene apreensiva. - Eu não sei porque vocês e James insistem em colocar Sirius e eu como um casal. Isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Eu também dizia isso, Lene, caso você não se lembre - relembrou Lily com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Mas com você é diferente, Lils. - Marlene alisou a testa sentindo o corpo ficar tenso. - James não tem o mesmo comportamento que Sirius. Aliás, nunca teve. Eu não posso me permitir a acreditar que Black e eu algum dia tenhamos alguma coisa. Até porque esse período de guerra não permite que qualquer vínculo mais amoroso, por assim dizer, seja criado.

- Você que não quer criar nenhum tipo de vínculo, Marlene - afirmou Alice com sinceridade. - Se deixarmos a guerra nos impedir de fazer o que queremos, é melhor começarmos a fugir e viver no meio do nada, entregues ao medo. Lene, não temos certeza se derrubaremos V_ocê-Sabe-Quem_ hoje ou daqui a 3 anos. Ainda mais com essa maldita profecia. Se você quer ficar com o Sirius e dar qualquer tipo de chance a ele, deveria fazer isso agora ou vai se arrepender para sempre.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior e sua mente voltou a lembrá-la do juramento de morte que havia recebido. Nunca levava qualquer tipo de ameaças vindas da parte de qualquer Comensal a sério, mas algo dizia que os Travers não estavam de brincadeira. Eles iriam caçar sua cabeça, não importando o tempo que levariam para encontrá-la.

Ela voltou a realidade em um sobressalto. A morena nem percebeu que Alice tinha caminhado até a porta e estava trocando algumas palavras com Sirius. Marlene se retraiu sob o olhar de Lily, que entendia perfeitamente a situação que ela se encontrava.

- Lene, você não pode julgá-lo para sempre.

Sirius foi atraído pelo que a ruiva acabara de dizer enquanto Marlene tentava disfarçar. Não queria que ele imaginasse que estavam falando sobre sua pessoa ou as três amigas morreriam sufocadas por causa do seu ego inflado. Para se ocupar, resolveu ajudar a melhor amiga a se levantar mais uma vez e ajeitou o véu dela com todo cuidado, apreciando o tecido que reluzia em suas mãos.

- Qual é o segredo, Lils? Eu estou meio assim que desesperada. - Marlene sussurrou por entre o véu. - Eu... Eu gosto dele até, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar meu lado racional ser dominado por um mulherengo sem escrúpulos.

- Lene, Sirius age desse jeito porque acha que não conseguirá ter nada com você. James agia do mesmo jeito. Enquanto não existia a certeza de que eu cederia, ele não se deu ao trabalho de mudar o comportamento. Ele só fez isso quando realmente dei uma chance a ele. Veja bem, eles são homens, Lene. Não são intensamente apaixonados por algo como nós e, às vezes, nem tão inseguros. Nós nos prendemos quando gostamos de alguém de verdade e eles não dispensam os prazeres da vida por causa de uma vontade verdadeira e mais incerta.

Marlene afastou-se do véu de Lily com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sem pensar duas vezes a envolveu em um abraço apertado sem se importar com o vestido de noiva que voltou a pinicar sua pele.

- Pense com carinho - pediu Lily segurando as duas mãos da amiga e virando-se para Sirius. - Chegou a hora?

-Sim. James está quase fazendo xixi nas calças. - Sirius sorriu e Lily jurou que ouviu Marlene soltar um suspiro.

Marlene pode sentir as mãos de Lily começarem a suar e suas bochechas ficarem muito vermelhas. O sr. Evans entrou no recinto, parando ao lado de Sirius, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, pronto para levar a filha para o altar.

- Devemos ir - disse Alice dando um beijo no rosto da amiga. - Vai dar tudo certo.

As três se abraçaram mais uma vez e Sirius dera um riso debochado.

- Mulheres! - exclamou ele deixando Alice sair do recinto primeiro. Quando Marlene fez menção de ir também, ele esticou o braço na direção dela, sob o olhar inquisidor de Lily. - Você precisa ir acompanhada pelo padrinho.

Marlene passou seu braço pelo de Sirius, sem jeito. Seu coração voltou a bater mais forte conforme avançavam pelo corredor em direção ao altar. Podia ouvir a respiração dele e o toque de seus dedos em sua pele. Um campo magnético de energia perpassou por sua espinha fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Os efeitos que aquele homem lhe causava nenhum havia conseguido provocar.

- Você parece mais nervosa do que a noiva - comentou Sirius virando o rosto para olhá-la.

- É, estou mesmo. Quero que Lily seja feliz - respondeu Marlene com a voz rouca. Apoiou-se em Sirius para descer as escadas tomando cuidado para não enroscar o salto em uma das frestas.

- E você acha que James não conseguirá fazer isso, certo?

E lá estavam eles a ponto de começar mais uma nova discussão. E no meio da escadaria. Lá embaixo, podia-se ver os convidados ansiosos pela chegada da noiva. Hagrid era o que passava menos despercebido, pois era um gigante no meio da festa e uma pessoa nada discreta. Ela podia ver Remus tirando algumas fotografias ao lado de Peter que estava apático. Ao ver todos aqueles rostos conhecidos e felizes, como se tudo em volta deles estivesse pacífico, a fez sorrir e ignorar a provocação singela de Sirius. Não poderia começar a berrar ali, só porque ele tentava adivinhar a todo momento o que estava sentindo.

- Eu acredito que James a fará muito feliz - respondeu Marlene com convicção. - E eles ficarão seguros, pois é isso o que faremos.

- Sim, concordo com você. - Sirius apoiou sua outra mão sobre o braço de Marlene. - Cuidado aí!

Ela olhou para baixo e se desviou de uma, das dezenas fitas que enfeitavam o local, pendendo no degrau. Se Sirius não a tivesse avisado, a queda seria certeira.

- Você não tem interesse em formar uma família, Sirius? - perguntou Marlene repentinamente. Sentiu um rubor dominá-la e automaticamente levou a mão a boca. - Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

Sirius dera um sorriso de canto. Terminaram de descer as escadas e caminharam juntos até o altar. Agora, eles podiam ver James recebendo instruções de seus pais. O nervosismo estava evidente em cada parte de seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, acho que você merece saber. - Sirius respirou fundo e dera passagem para que ela subisse a pequena escada que a faria ficar perto do padre. Viu James sorrir e dar uma piscadela discreta.

- Não, Sirius, de verdade. Eu fui insolente com a pergunta. Não precisa responder.

- Lene, nem todo mundo é predestinado a ter uma família. Achei que soubesse disso.

- Isso tem a ver com a sua mãe?

- Em partes! - Sirius soltou o braço de Marlene e alinhou suas vestes. Falar sobre qualquer coisa que envolvesse a família Black o fazia se sentir muito mal. - Eu não pretendo ter uma família, pelo menos não por agora. Até porque, como você mesma disse, estamos em guerra.

- Eu cheguei a conclusão de que isso não é uma justificativa muito plausível. - Marlene virou o rosto para ele. - Só disse aquilo para você calar a boca.

- Foi o que imaginei.

Sirius e Marlene compartilharam um riso discreto. O primeiro gesto que compartilharam juntos desde que se conheceram.

- Corrigindo, ainda não estou maduro para construir uma família. James sempre foi o mais sensato do grupo e sempre o achei com maior potencial. Remus tem crises existenciais a todo momento e por isso ele não chega nem perto da Emmeline e Peter... Sei lá o que dizer dele, mas eu espero o melhor.

- E sobre você? - insistiu Marlene apreensiva.

- Eu nunca fui levado a sério na vida. Mesmo que meus três amigos tenham problemas excessivos, eles têm alguém para se apoiar. Eu nunca tive isso. Por isso digo que sou desequilibrado para ter uma família.

- Até para casar?

- Você está querendo me pedir em casamento, Lene?

Sirius a encarou sem sorrir. Seus olhos cinzentos a mediram de cima abaixo, fazendo-a ser tomada por um novo rubor.

- Não, eu só queria saber - respondeu ela pouco à vontade.

Naquele instante, os convidados se levantaram. Havia chegado o momento. Em breves minutos, Lily seria mais conhecida como sra. Potter.

- Se vale de alguma coisa, a única pessoa que eu chegaria a formar uma família seria com você, Lene. De verdade! Você nunca vai conseguir me compreender, talvez me ache um crápula por ser mulherengo ou me achar um lixo por levar tudo na brincadeira, mas eu mudaria minha vida por você.

Marlene sentiu a mesma onda de energia agitar sua circulação sanguínea, tomando conta de cada parte de seu corpo, fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas e as mãos extremamente suadas. Seu cérebro lhe mandava inúmeras informações diferentes tentando assimilar o que Sirius acabara de dizer. O barulho da música começou a entorpecer seus sentidos. Enquanto Lily avançava pelo corredor da igreja, Marlene virou-se a tempo para vislumbrar o olhar de Sirius, que ainda estava fixo em seu rosto. Sem ter o que dizer, ela simplesmente voltou a passar o braço pelo dele e tocou de leve sua mão. Ele pareceu se tranqüilizar. Os dois estavam com a respiração descompassada, os olhares agora cheios de desejo. Quem os vissem, saberiam que ambos não viam a hora do fim da cerimônia chegar.

E, de fato, eles contavam os segundos. A cada juramento de Lily e James, Sirius ficava mais inquieto. Tamborilava os dedos pela perna esperando o momento certo para sair de lá. Ele desconhecia o sentimento que o dominava aos poucos. Era um sentimento voraz algo que só conseguia sentir quando Marlene estava ao seu lado. O perfume dela impregnava em suas narinas entorpecendo sua mente. Queria tocá-la, beijá-la, sentir seu corpo junto ao dela. Por mais que pudesse ter todas as mulheres que quisesse, Sirius sempre quis ter apenas uma: Marlene McKinnon.

James e Lily trocaram as alianças. Ela chorava. Marlene sentiu um solavanco no peito ao ver como a amiga estava feliz. Ela realmente estava radiante. James secou o rosto da mulher que agora era sua esposa com extrema gentileza, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa logo em seguida. Eles se amavam, sempre se amaram. Só um trasgo não conseguiria ter certeza que aquele sentimento era igualmente retribuído. Ao dar uma olhada geral na igreja, pode ver Alice aos prantos no colo de Frank e poupou um sorriso. Os presentes estavam satisfeitos com o casório e isso era o que realmente importava. No meio de toda aquela guerra, era satisfatório que o amor impregnasse nas vidas das pessoas, fortalecendo-as contra qualquer mal.

A cerimônia se encerrou. Gritos tomaram conta do ambiente trazendo Marlene de volta a si. A sua mão ainda estava sobre a de Sirius, com a única diferença de que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos dele. Se olharam e compartilharam outro sorriso em silêncio. Caminharam até James e Lily e os cumprimentaram, com palavras de apoio e felicitações. O novo casal do mundo bruxo mal se continha de alegria e Lily parecia uma pulga no meio da multidão que os parabenizavam aos poucos.

Depois de cumprimentar a amiga, Marlene foi puxada por uma mão invisível. Quando se dera conta, estava no corredor que outrora cruzara para encontrar Lily e desabafar sobre seus conflitos internos. Vislumbrou a sombra de Sirius que caminhava destemido até o quarto que a ruiva tinha ficado antes de se casar. Isso a fez cair na realidade. Sem demora, puxou sua mão, fazendo-o dar um tranco no mesmo instante.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Sirius? - perguntou ela desconcentrada.

Sirius não disse nada. Abriu a porta, dando entrada para o cômodo e a puxou para dentro.

- Sirius, fala comigo!

- Marlene, eu não aguento mais suas perguntas. Você poderia ficar quieta por um segundo. Só um segundo?

Marlene viu Sirius fechar a porta do recinto e voltar a ficar de frente para ela.

- Já passou um segundo.

Sirius não disse nada. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a cintura da jovem e a outra sobre seu rosto. Deixou que seus dedos perpassassem pelo fino corte evidente no rosto de Marlene com carinho. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer com o toque e isso o fez notar que estava fazendo a coisa certa. O rapaz avançou dois passos até ela e levou seus lábios até a ferida, beijando seu rosto. Marlene soltou um suspiro e, mecanicamente, apoiou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro dele.

Os olhos se encontraram. Marlene sentia seu corpo estático. Não conseguia se mover. Sentia o perfume de Sirius e o peito dele arfando sobre o seu. Aquilo que estava acontecendo era loucura, uma loucura que ela não estava disposta a interromper. A mão dele sobre sua cintura a apertou com mais firmeza, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ela pode encarar aqueles olhos acinzentados de perto, que agora estavam escuros, encarando-a com extrema intensidade.

O que veio a seguir ela não pode controlar. Sentiu os lábios de Sirius trilhar caminho até seu pescoço. Ele inalou o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos, afastando-o com cuidado de seus ombros. Ela tremeu mais uma vez quando o sentiu tocar sua pele. O rapaz ergueu a cabeça e roçou seus lábios nos de Marlene, alertando-a do que viria a seguir. Beijou-a uma vez para ter certeza de que não seria azarado. Marlene não reagiu e parecia que não iria se contrapor até que as investidas de Sirius terminassem.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez, pressionando seus lábios nos dela com mais força. Marlene cruzou suas mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto dela. A morena permitiu que a língua dele encontrasse a sua, abrindo espaço para que o sentimento que eles reprimiram a muito tempo explodisse - um desejo ardente de saber os segredos que o outro escondia. Sirius a abraçou com mais força e intensificou o beijo que era correspondido com a mesma urgência. Marlene fincou suas unhas sobre os ombros dele pedindo por mais com o corpo, sem ter noção do que estava fazendo. Sua mente havia se desligado e ela só queria Sirius Black.

A cada segundo, o beijo ficava mais intenso e tirava o fôlego dos dois. Marlene segurou-o pela gravata imaginando que ele pudesse fugir assim que terminassem o que juraram ser impossível de acontecer entre eles. O mesmo pensou Sirius, agarrando-a. Agora sentia o calor que tanto desejava, o corpo de Marlene colidindo com o seu, respondendo a todas as investidas que ele dava. Os lábios se desprenderam e Marlene deixou o ar sair com dificuldade. Sirius apreciou sua boca vermelha e inchada, sorrindo marotamente. Ela não se encabulou como sempre acontecia. A jovem queria mais e não se demorou em ir de encontro aos lábios dele mais uma vez, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio por ter sido pego de surpresa.

As mãos dele desfilavam pelo tecido do vestido de Marlene, incitando cada parte do corpo dela. As mãos dela deslizavam pelas costas e tórax de Sirius, sentindo cada músculo, cada pedaço que formava sua perfeição. Inconsciente, Marlene afrouxou a gravata dele, fazendo-o respirar melhor. Ela deixou sua mente vagar pelo mundo impróprio que criara em seu inconsciente toda vez que imaginava Sirius ao lado dela.

Os dois buscaram ar ao mesmo tempo, mantendo os lábios a poucos centímetros de distância. Marlene procurou uma mão de Sirius e a pegou, apertando com força. Sirius acariciou seu rosto perfeito, dando um beijo breve em seus lábios. Isso trouxe a realidade aos dois que se encararam em silêncio por minutos que pareceram horas.

- Se você quiser formar uma família comigo, a proposta ainda está de pé - disse Sirius dando um sorriso maroto. Seu corpo foi um pouco para trás quando Marlene lhe dera um leve empurrão. Apreciar o sorriso dela tão de perto era uma experiência inexplicável.

- Você é um idiota mesmo - disse ela com a voz mole. Mesmo sem se tocarem, Marlene ainda sentia o efeito de Sirius sobre ela. Ainda estava fora de sintonia.

- Um idiota que você acabou de beijar. - Sirius alteou a sobrancelha com uma expressão divertida.

Marlene ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios de Sirius com os seus rapidamente. Afastou-se, ainda segurando sua mão, e disse:

- Certo! Acho que vou pensar na sua proposta - disse Marlene dando um meio sorriso. - Mas fique sabendo que quero ter três filhos.

- Três? - perguntou Sirius, boquiaberto. - Ah! Não! Só um vai! Só para o filho do James ter com quem brincar.

Marlene o abraçou pela nuca. Sentia-se bem em agir daquela maneira, pois não reprimia nenhum sentimento e ela estava gostando da sensação de liberdade. Percebeu, então, que lutar contra o que sentia por Sirius era o que mais a afetava emocionalmente.

- E se Lily tiver gêmeos? - perguntou Marlene fingindo seriedade.

- Daí podemos conversar de novo sobre isso.

Sirius sorriu para Marlene e lhe dera um beijo no rosto.

- Vamos voltar antes que pensem besteira da gente - disse Sirius alinhando as vestes. O mesmo fez Marlene sentindo o rubor queimar seu rosto mais uma vez.

Enquanto faziam isso, ambos pararam de se mover quando ouviram um baque surdo no andar de baixo. Se encararam e foram até a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Podia-se ouvir passos rápidos, como se as pessoas estivessem correndo. Sirius brandiu a varinha no mesmo instante, sendo acompanhado por Marlene. Eles se deram as mãos e desceram, sem se importar se tropeçariam em alguém.

- Marlene! Sirius! Tirem James e Lily daqui.

Sirius e Marlene foram interrompidos por Arthur Weasley que estava acompanhado pelo casal.

- Tem uma chave de portal dentro desse quarto. É o espelho. Andem.

- E Alice e Frank? - perguntou Marlene, apavorada.

- Eles já foram com Remus e Emmeline.

Sirius e Marlene soltaram as mãos. Sabiam que teriam que se separar caso quisessem que seus amigos voltassem para casa em segurança.

- Vão para a sede da Ordem. É mais seguro - avisou Arthur, aumentando o tom de voz por causa do barulho. Lily e James subiram o resto dos degraus dominados pelo pânico.

- Eu quero ficar - disse James muito irritado. - Quero matar um Comensal da morte hoje.

- Mas como eles entraram aqui? - indagou Sirius sendo dominado pela mesma ira do melhor amigo.

- Não sabemos ainda. - Arthur olhou para trás. Podia-se ouvir o barulho de coisas se quebrando. - Vão logo!

James, Lily, Sirius e Marlene entraram no quarto. Lily fazia de tudo para não cair no choro, ao mesmo tempo que insistia para que o marido não se envolvesse no duelo.

- Lene, vá com a Lily e com o James - pediu Sirius incisivo.

- Sirius, eu não vou deixar você - retrucou Marlene sendo dominada pelo desespero.

- Vá com eles. Tudo vai ficar bem. - ele assegurou, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Abandonou o trio e foi de encontro ao que lhe esperava do lado de fora, sem olhar para trás.

- Vamos! - disse Marlene, confusa. Não podia deixar Sirius para trás, simplesmente não podia. Mas também não podia fazer Lily e James correr perigo. - Todos juntos!

James, Lily e Marlene tocaram o espelho e foram sugados rapidamente para fora do local. Ao chegarem à sede da Ordem, tudo estava silencioso. A noite caíra e a casa estava completamente escura.

- Estamos a salvo. Se tivesse algum Comensal aqui saberíamos. - informou Marlene olhando de Lily para James. - Vocês precisam se trocar.

Marlene saiu do cômodo que estava e se dera conta de que era o quarto onde Remus dormia. Lily e James a seguiram, ainda assustados com o que acabara de acontecer.

- James, aquele é o quarto de Sirius. Pegue algumas roupas dele. Esse terno deve estar te sufocando - disse Marlene indicando a última porta do corredor. - Lily, você vem comigo.

Marlene e Lily caminharam pelo corredor em silêncio. Deixou que a amiga entrasse no quarto e permitiu que ela escolhesse alguma roupa para vestir. A noite era sua única companheira naquele momento e a fez perceber que sua mente estava presa na lembrança de Sirius e a tudo o que acontecera. Era incrível como as coisas mudavam rápido. Uma hora estavam bem e na outra estavam mal. Marlene se dera conta que seu lado racional se esvaíra, pois em hipótese alguma estaria preocupada com alguém da maneira como estava por ele. A cada batida, seu coração doía. Queria voltar para duelar ao lado dele, mas não teria como fazer isso. Era tarde demais e ela teria que confiar nele. Para evitar qualquer motivo que pudesse provocar algum surto devido a ausência do melhor amigo de James, Marlene se prendeu a memória de que ele era forte o bastante e que voltaria vivo aos seus braços.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

**Capítulo 3**

Marlene ainda estava apreensiva. Lily já tinha se trocado e a observava sem ter o que dizer. A ruiva simplesmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Sirius e ela e, provavelmente, deveria estar se questionando sobre a sua vontade repentina de voltar para o centro da batalha e a necessidade de ter certeza de que Sirius não estava machucado ou morto.

A casa permanecia silenciosa. James ainda não tinha aparecido para saber se as garotas estavam bem. Marlene conseguia imaginar a mesma agonia que lhe incomodava assombrar o marido de Lily, pois se tratava de Sirius. Seu melhor amigo e o único do grupo dele que se encontrava entre azarações e maldições imperdoáveis, perdido entre Comensais da Morte. Enquanto eles, Remus, Emmeline, Alice e Frank estavam a salvos, ele estava sozinho, sem contar com a força dos amigos, se entregando a um duelo suicida.

A morena fitou a janela. Pelas árvores podia saber que ventava muito forte e ao fitar o céu imaginou que uma tempestade cairia a qualquer momento. Tudo estava melancólico demais e ela ainda sentia um aperto no peito que a sufocava aos poucos. A varinha que brandira ao lado de Sirius estava presa em suas mãos, segura com toda força, expondo seu medo diante dos olhos da melhor amiga.

- Você vai acabar quebrando-a - disse Lily, tirando a varinha de sua posse.

Marlene voltou sua atenção para a amiga que segurava sua varinha com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você está assim por causa do Sirius ou é imaginação da minha mente?

A morena fitou a amiga e se moveu desconfortavelmente na poltrona que ocupava. Lily não estava sendo incisiva ou desafiadora. E por incrível que parecesse, Marlene sentiu medo daquela expressão sem nenhum sentimento no rosto da ruiva.

- Eu só estou perguntando porque fico assim quando James não chega em casa no horário combinado - comentou Lily colocando a varinha da amiga sobre a penteadeira, com cuidado. - Fico aterrorizada.

Marlene ergueu o olhar para a amiga que agora se encarava no espelho. Pode ver a reluzente aliança dourada no dedo da sua mão esquerda.

- Sinto muito pelo seu casamento, Lils - disse Marlene pesarosa.

- Não é culpa sua. - Lily suspirou, cansada. - Jay e eu já sabíamos que algo desse tipo poderia acontecer. Ainda mais depois da profecia.

As duas ficaram quietas por alguns segundos. Ouviram passos e se alarmaram, esquecendo totalmente que James estava na casa.

- Não quero ser recebido com um _estupefaça_ ou qualquer coisa do tipo. - Lily e Marlene se olharam aliviadas ao ouvirem a voz de James do outro lado da porta. - Estão decentes?

Lily foi até a porta e a abriu. Foi envolvida por um forte abraço do marido que estava pálido de preocupação.

- Vocês estão bem?

Marlene desviou o olhar do casal e passou a fitar o tecido do vestido. Ele tinha as marcas de Sirius, pois estava ligeiramente amassado.

- Sirius vai voltar bem não vai? - perguntou Marlene sentindo a garganta queimar.

James e Lily se entreolharam e entraram no quarto.

- Ele vai ficar bem - garantiu James, sem muita certeza, mas com um tom de voz muito calmo. Poderia temer pela vida do melhor amigo, mas sabia que ele era forte o bastante para sair vivo mais uma vez de um bom duelo. - Não se preocupe.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente pouco convencida. Juntou as mãos e percebeu que elas ainda tinham o perfume do homem que beijara a algumas horas atrás. O desespero começou a assomá-la pela falta de respostas fazendo-a ficar em pé. Suas mãos penderam sobre o vidro embaçado e seu corpo tremeu devido ao contato gelado. Queria Sirius de volta e, de preferência, são e salvo.

_Crack_.

Lily e James olharam para trás e ouviram passos se moverem rapidamente no andar de baixo. Sem pensarem duas vezes, caminharam até as escadas e se esgueiraram pelo batente. Viram Remus e Emmeline subirem até onde eles estavam às pressas.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Emme se jogando nos braços da amiga. -Fiquei tão preocupada. Frank e Alice estão aqui. Estão na cozinha.

Lily apertou a amiga como nunca fizera antes. Sentiu um bolo de saliva acumular em sua garganta trazendo a sensação de que sufocaria a qualquer momento.

- Estamos bem - respondeu Lily afastando-se da amiga. Tirou os cabelos loiros do rosto dela com gentileza e preocupação materna.

- Eu nunca vi tamanha loucura - disse Remus muito pálido. Mais pálido do que James. - Eles vieram para matar, Lils.

James e Lily trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Não iremos duvidar que essa tenha sido a intenção - disse James com a voz rouca. - Mas estamos bem e seguros. Isso que importa.

Remus e Emme lançaram sorrisos nervosos e um olhar preocupado na direção de Marlene. Ela continuava amuada e calada.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Remus discretamente.

- Sirius. Ela está preocupada com Sirius - respondeu Lily cruzando os braços.

James boquiabriu-se no mesmo instante em que Emmeline arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- Você está brincando! - James exclamou totalmente abobalhado. - Achei que a pergunta dela foi apenas de rotina.

- Bem... Eles estavam juntos quando Arthur apareceu para nos ajudar a sair da igreja - relembrou Lily dando de ombros. - Isso para mim vale mais do que mil palavras.

- Então alguma coisa aconteceu ou ela não estaria assim - concluiu Emmeline, rapidamente. - Bem, acho melhor descermos. Alice está preparando um chá para nós.

_Crack_.

Antes que pudessem ir até a cozinha, vozes ecoaram mais uma vez por toda a casa. Tons desesperados. Lily se esgueirou de novo pelo batente da escada e viu um mar de cabelos vermelhos identificando um membro da família Weasley. Ao lado dele, estava Sirius, caído, aparentemente machucado.

- Um dia eu vou matar a vaca da minha prima - urrou ele ferozmente.

Marlene se sobressaltou ao reconhecer aquela voz. Sem se preocupar e sendo domada pelo ímpeto de ver Sirius, desceu as escadas correndo, esquecendo totalmente que ainda trajava vestido e usava saltos. Pulou de dois em dois degraus, guiada pela adrenalina, e parou no meio do corredor ao vê-lo jogado no sofá com o ombro muito ferido.

- Marlene.

A voz dele ao dizer seu nome foi o suficiente para fazê-la se apressar até ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, apoiou suas duas mãos no rosto de Sirius e o beijou, sendo correspondida no mesmo instante. Os lábios se moviam frenéticos, como se eles tivessem passado muitos anos sem se ver. Eles nem ao menos ligaram para a plateia que os olhavam estupefatos.

- Nun... Nunca mais me deixe para trás - disse ela em um tom mandão, recuperando o fôlego.

- Não vou deixar - prometeu ele dando um meio sorriso.

- Venha, vamos cuidar disso. - Marlene ajudou Sirius a se levantar. Quando se dera conta, todos os presentes estavam quietos, ainda encarando o novo casal, abobalhados. - Sem tempo para explicar, gente. Nos beijamos e eu gostei. E a coisa continua.

Sirius gargalhou ao ouvir o comentário de Marlene. Risos ecoaram em uníssono diminuindo a sensação de embaraço. O grupo de bruxos deixou que ela o levasse para o quarto, sem forçar novas perguntas.

Quando estavam seguros, Sirius caiu na cama. Podia sentir o ombro queimando e o sangue escorria por toda sua camisa que outrora era branca. Seu rosto estava suado e sujo de fuligem. O cabelo negro e perfeito estava chamuscado e estava com um péssimo odor.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Marlene sentando-se na cama. - Quem estava lá?

- Acho que todos os Comensais - respondeu Sirius fazendo uma careta ao sentir uma fisgada de dor. - Eles botaram fogo em tudo e... - ele pausou e fechou os olhos. -... mataram algumas pessoas.

Marlene levou as mãos a boca, horrorizada.

- Eu aparatei a tempo e de qualquer jeito. Por isso estou assim em ótimo estado. Estrunchei.

Ela não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Optando pela segunda opção, Marlene saiu do quarto e foi até o seu. Pegou a varinha deixando as lágrimas nervosas rolarem por seu rosto. Aproveitou e arrastou seu kit de poções consigo. Ao sair do cômodo, encontrou Remus no meio do caminho, e o puxou para dentro do local ocupado por Sirius.

- Cure-o! - pediu ela, incisiva, levando o dedo indicador na direção de Sirius. - Eu quero esse ombro funcionando para ontem.

Sirius e Remus se encararam. Marlene agora assumia uma posição de garota lunática.

- Anda logo, Lupin.

Remus apressou-se antes de ser agredido pela jovem e pegou o kit que estava nas mãos dela. Marlene saiu do quarto mais uma vez, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos. Foi até Lily e James enfurecida e disse:

- Não quero que ele guarde mais o segredo de vocês. É óbvio que V_ocê-Sabe-Quem_ sabe que Sirius é o Fiel do Segredo. - Marlene começou a falar com a voz engrolada. - Até o mais burro dos Comensais da Morte saberia disso.

- Lene, Sirius pediu...

- Não me importa o que ele pediu - disse Marlene entre dentes. - James você não quer perder a Lily, certo?

James confirmou com um aceno de cabeça muito confuso com a atitude da morena.

- Lily, você não quer perder o James. Estou errada?

- Não, mas...

- Mas nada! - Marlene encerrou o assunto com o auxílio das mãos. - Eu quero o Sirius e não vou admitir que ele corra risco de vida de novo. Eu quero que vocês troquem o Fiel do Segredo. Escolham o mais impróprio, não sei, mas Sirius, NÃO!

- Tudo bem, Lene. Daremos um jeito nisso - tranquilizou-a James.

- Vá ficar com ele. Sirius precisa de você - pediu Lily desconcentrada com o pedido de Marlene. Ela sabia o que a amiga estava sentindo, e não a condenava por isso. Com certeza, teria feito o mesmo, mas de maneira muito mais descontrolada e barulhenta.

Marlene abraçou o próprio corpo e voltou para o quarto de Sirius. Ao fitá-lo, viu seu ombro enfaixado. Remus dava os últimos retoques, prestativo, como sempre era. No chão, havia alguns lenços repletos de sangue e isso gerara um mal estar na morena. Ela odiava sangue. Odiava até mesmo o cheiro.

- Pronto! - exclamou Remus, segundos depois. - Sem duelos por pelo menos uma semana.

- O quê? - indagou Sirius, indignado. - Nem pensar!

- Ah! Mas você vai ficar nessa cama por uma semana, Sirius Black. Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar - avisou Marlene ameaçadoramente.

- Amarrar? - Sirius deixou o famoso sorriso maroto dominar seu rosto. - Aí a coisa fica mais interessante.

Marlene e Remus sorriram para Sirius. Só ele para brincar depois de ter quase morrido.

- Bom... Acho melhor eu ir. Vou checar se tem alguém mais machucado. - disse Remus dando um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem - concordou Sirius aprumando-se no seu travesseiro. - Me deixem dormir agora. Essa poção está me dando sono.

- Obrigada, Remus! - agradeceu Marlene com a voz cansada. - E desculpe por ter agido feito uma louca.

- Sem problemas! Conviver muito tempo com Lily me ensinou a entender as mulheres mais rápido, principalmente quando elas surtam.

Marlene gargalhou. Deixou Remus partir e fechou a porta do quarto. Sem demora, se esgueirou pela cama de Sirius e deitou ao seu lado. Eles ficaram frente a frente, apenas se olhando, calados.

- O que está acontecendo conosco, Sirius? - perguntou Marlene, muito tempo depois.

- Não faço ideia, mas estou gostando. Eu nunca fui protegido antes, sabe? É uma sensação interessante.

Ele tateou à procura da mão dela. Ao encontrá-la, segurou com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- É idiota estar apaixonado?

Marlene deixou um riso abafado sair de seus lábios.

- É um idiota bonitinho - garantiu ela em um tom divertido.

- Sou bonitinho?

- Sirius, chega!

Sirius arrastou seu corpo até o dela e tocou seus lábios. Não havia mais urgência, pois eles estavam juntos. Finalmente. Marlene apoiou uma das mãos sobre o rosto dele e passou a acariciá-lo enquanto o beijava com carinho.

- Acho que agora eu sei porque todas as mulheres se apaixonam por você - disse Marlene continuando a acariciar o rosto dele depois que o beijo foi finalizado.

- Por que? - perguntou ele, apoiando a mão na cintura dela.

- Você beija, muito, mas muito bem.

Ele riu da expressão encantada dela. Podia começar a se gabar com a resposta da morena, mas não o fez. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se muito querido e não queria estragar aquilo.

- Muito obrigado!

- Só isso que você tem a me dizer? - perguntou Marlene, surpresa.

- E você queria ouvir mais?

Marlene e Sirius voltaram a ficar quietos, apreciando a presença um do outro. O momento foi interrompido quando Dorcas invadiu o quarto atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Eu sei que vocês querem fazer um sexo ardente, mas iremos comemorar o casamento da Lily e do James. - Dorcas avisou olhando de um para o outro. Parou no mesmo instante ao perceber para quem dirigiu a palavra. - Marlene e Sirius?

Eles gargalharam com gosto enquanto se posicionavam sentados na cama. O choque de Dorcas foi muito semelhante ao saber que Lily e James eram finalmente um casal.

- Sirius e Marlene. - Sirius passou o braço bom pelo ombro de Marlene, sorrindo. - E vamos comemorar sim. Afinal, meu amigo merece.

- Não poderia concordar mais.

Os três desceram até a cozinha e não se espantaram ao ver os membros da Ordem da Fênix se servindo de guloseimas e de bebidas. Lily e Marlene compartilharam uma garrafa de suco de abóbora enquanto James brindava com Remus, Sirius e Peter sua conquista. Parecia que nada acontecera horas atrás. Todos sorriam e se abraçavam como se fosse alguma celebração natalina. Marlene sentiu a felicidade dominá-la. Gostava daquele clima, mesmo que houvesse muito terror do lado de fora.

- Gente! - Remus pegou um garfo e bateu com gentileza na taça que outrora segurava. - Acho que devemos tirar uma foto com todos juntos, o que acham?

Todos apoiaram a ideia no mesmo instante. Enquanto Remus ajustava a câmera com o auxílio de magia, o grupo se posicionava para tirar a foto com grandes sorrisos no rosto. Marlene e Sirius ficaram lado a lado e se deram as mãos. Ao se olharem, podiam perceber que eram imbatíveis juntos.

Remus se reuniu ao grupo e fez contagem regressiva. O flash da câmera cegou os bruxos por alguns instantes, mas nada que os impedissem de voltar a suas conversas pacatas entre risos e tilintar das taças. Sirius e Marlene permaneceram onde estavam, incapazes de se soltarem.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. Não importa o que aconteça. - garantiu Sirius lhe dando um beijo no rosto. - Eu prometo!

- Eu também vou te proteger. - Marlene acariciou o rosto dele. - Para sempre.

Marlene e Sirius ocuparam um lugar a mesa. Se entregaram ao calor da sede da Ordem da Fênix, que estava dominado por sentimentos distintos, porém positivos. Em cada rosto havia uma ligeira esperança de que todo aquele clima ruim um dia terminaria. Ela agora tinha Sirius, um motivo a mais para ignorar o que os Travers haviam lhe dito. Ele a protegeria e isso bastava para que seu coração continuasse batendo. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela o amava, como nunca amaria outra pessoa e faria o possível para que o pior jamais os separassem.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é minha primeira _short fic_ Sirius e Marlene e fazia muito tempo que ela sambava perdida no meu computador. Eu a escrevi de presente de Natal para minha metade, pois ela é apaixonada pelos dois e eu espero que ela tenha ficado feliz (ou não ganhará outra esse ano Hahahahaha). Confesso que gostei bastante da experiência.

Espero que tenham gostado tbm e deixem reviews, pfv! Hahahahaa

xxx


End file.
